Flashback
by TsubomiLin-chan1224
Summary: Pengalaman seorang Megpoid Gumi yang hampir mati karena 'terjatuh'. Pembalasan dendam Mayu kepada Gumi yang dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun. Penyiksaan yang tiada akhir. Pertolongan seorang nelayan baik hati untuk Gumi. Bacalah cerita ini.. siap-siap tercengang..


**Flashback**

**Disclimer = anggota-anggota Vocaloid 1, 2, dan 3. Cerita tetap asli punyaku dan Vocaloid tetap asli punya Crypton Future Media (*author ditimpuk kaleng*********)**

**Warning = kayaknya cerita ini : 1. Gaje, 2. Ngeri (kalo gx ngerasa ya udah), 3. Aneh, Bahasa formal (selalu), Don't try that at home *nunjuk-nunjuk adegan berbahaya***

**A/N = hoy..hoy..hoyy! Author baik dan ramah ini kembali.. *dilempar ke gurun* Kali ini bawa cerita berjudul "Flashback".. Idenya gak tau dapet dari mana.. Mungkin, tiba-tiba Dewi Fortuna sedang berbaik hati dan menurunkan ide-ide cemerlang untukku *digebukkin pake kardus (?)* Ok.. Kali ini selamat menikmati ^^**

* * *

**7 a.m. 24 April 2011**

Gadis berusia 16 tahun, bersurai _light-green _bangun dari tidurnya sekitar. Dia bersekolah di Cryptonia Senior High School, sebuah sekolah sekaligus asrama. Setiap orang yang berada diasrama ini, memiliki satu buah kamar lumayan besar digedung dekat sekolah, tapi masih satu kawasan dengan sekolah. Gedung asrama berada di kanan dan kiri gedung sekolah.

Pemilik manik _light-green _ini, langsung masuk kekamar mandinya dan membasahi tubuhnya dengan air yang sangat dingin dipagi buta seperti ini. Dia masuk sekolah sekitar jam 7.30 a.m. Setelah selesai, dia langsung memakai seragam SMA-nya dengan label nama dirinya yang diketahui bernama "Megpoid Gumi". Dia langsung keluar kamar asramanya.

**Tap..tap..tap..**

Langkah kakinya disepanjang lorong asrama Cryptonia Senior High School. Dia melihat sesosok gadis seumurannya berdiri ditengah lorong. Saat dia mengedipkan mata, gadis itu sudah menghilang. Ya, Gumi adalah anak indigo. Dia bisa melihat makhluk tak kasat mata dan melihat ke masa lalu. Dia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan sahabatnya, Yuzuki Yukari.

"Door! Ngapain kamu dilorong asrama sendirian?" tanya Yukari.

"Ah.. Aku gak apa-apa kok Yu-chan." jawabnya sambil mulai berjalan.

"Aku ikut ya?" kata Yukari yang memang teman sekelas Gumi.

"Baiklah," kata Gumi sambil berjalan dengan Yukari.

* * *

Saat mereka berdua membuka pintu untuk masuk kekelas, Gumi merasa ada gadis yang tadi berdiri dipojok kanan kelas dan melambai kepadanya. Gumi secara reflek juga melambaikan tangannya. Yukari sangat bingung melihat Gumi. Gumi memang belum pernah menceritakan tentang ke Indigo-annya kepada siapa 'pun.

"Hei, Gumi-chan, kau melambai kepada siapa?" tanya Yukari dengan heran. Soalnya dipojok kelas gak ada siapa-siapa.

"Gak kok.. Cuma ngelemesin tangan kok," kata Gumi sambil melangkah ke mejanya dan segera duduk.

Kaito yang duduk dipojok kiri kelas bersama Luka, hanya bisa menatap aneh kepada Gumi. Gakupo yang duduk disebelah Gumi, sedang membaca buku. Gumi memang beberapa hari ini mengalami kejadian aneh.

Dia keluar kelas untuk menyejukkan pikirannya. Tiba-tiba dia berada disebuah sekolah yang mirip namun lantainya masih terbuat dari kayu. Mungkin menurutnya, ini Cryptonia Senior High School sekitar tahun 86-an. Gumi melihat anak-anak seumurannya berhamburan keluar dari ruang kelas. Gumi masuk kekelas tersebut yang sekarang menjadi kelasnya dan melihat seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri sambil membenamkan wajahnya ketangannya sendiri. Gumi mendekati anak itu. Dia melihat anak itu yang menunjukkan wajahnya dan melihat mata kiri gadis tersebut memakai eyepatch berwarna hitam.

Manik kanan gadis itu berwarna _magnetta_. Maniknya yang indah itu ternodai oleh cairan bening yang berasal dari dalam matanya. Gadis itu terduduk dibangku sekolahnya yang memang berada dipojok kanan kelas.

Tiba-tiba bayangan itu hilang seketika dan membuat Gumi kaget. _'Apa yang gadis itu lakukan? Mengapa gadis itu masih datang di sekolah?' _batin Gumi.

* * *

**3 p.m. 24 April 2011**

Gumi kembali ke kamarnya dengan lesu. Gumi menyukai temannya yang memang terkenal tampan tersebut. Lelaki bersurai ungu yang panjang. Memiliki warna manik _dark-violet _dan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Dia bernama Kamui Gakupo.

Tidak biasanya Gumi mengantuk seperti ini. Biasanya dia akan segera mengerjakan PR-nya. Namun tidak untuk kali ini. Dia lebih memilih untuk merenggangkan punggungnya yang letih karena seharian duduk dibangku sekolahnya yang keras. Dia 'pun tertidur dengan pulasnya. Baru selang 15 menit, tiba-tiba seorang yang seumur dengannya yang tadi dilihatnya disekolah, sedang berdiri dipojokkan kamarnya.

_'Hei!'_

Gumi sedikit terkejut karena anak itu memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?"

_'Kenapa denganmu? Wajahmu kelihatan sedih?'_

"Aku gak apa-apa kok."

_'Kamu jangan bohong.. Kamu cerita aja sama aku," _kata anak itu sambil duduk disamping ranjang Gumi.

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?"

_'Aku.. Mayu. Kamu?'_

"Aku Megpoid Gumi. Panggil aja aku Gumi. Jadi aku ini suka sama temanku. Namanya Kamui Gakupo. Dia ini belum tahu kalo aku ini anak indigo. Aku takutnya dia gak mau sama aku," kata Gumi panjang lebar.

_'Oh jadi gitu masalahnya... Aku bisa bantu kamu kok," _kata Mayu.

"Gimana caranya?"

_'Aku bakal masuk ketubuhmu dan menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya dengan mudah."_

Gumi yang memang sebenarnya terlalu polos hanya mengiyakannya tanpa berfikir dua kali. Mayu tersenyum dengan tampang jahat yang tidak disadari oleh Gumi.

"Mohon bantuannya, Mayu-san," kata Gumi.

Mayu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

* * *

**9.00 a.m. 15 Juni 2011**

Setelah diusahakan dengan Mayu, akhirnya Gumi dan Gakupo 'pun jadian. O..iya ada satu info lagi nih (*author ditabokin*). Gumi adalah cucu pemilik sekolah sekaligus asrama ini. Nenek Gumi meninggal saat Gumi belum lahir. Ibu dan ayah Gumi menjadi pengelola sekolah selama 2 tahun dan akhirnya mereka berdua meninggal dunia dihari dan jam yang sama. Sekolah dan asrama ini diserahkan kepada kakak dari ibu Gumi yang sangat jahat. Bibinya ini tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Namun, Gumi adalah orang yang sabar.

_'Hi!'_

Gumi melihat Mayu yang memanggil dirinya yang sedang dalam jam istirahat.

"Ada apa?"

_'Aku bosan nih.. Main yuk," _ajak Mayu sambil menarik tangan Gumi.

"E..eh.."

Gakupo yang menjadi kekasih Gumi melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. _'Kenapa dia terkejut sendiri? Padahal 'kan dia gak sama siapa-siapa.. Aneh banget dia. Jangan-jangan...'_ batin Gakupo

* * *

Mayu membawa Gumi kesebuah hutan. Dan tidak jauh disitu ada sebuah jurang yang lumayan dalam.

"Wah.. Mayu ini bagus banget.."

_'Ini dulu tempat aku pergi."_

"Pergi? Untuk selamanya?"

_"Untuk selamanya," _kata Mayu sambil tersenyum ala _Yandere-_nya.

Mayu mendorong Gumi dengan kencang kedalam jurang. Mayu ingin membalaskan dendamnya yang sudah dipendam selama berpuluh-puluh tahun.

**Flashback...**

"Ayo lah kita main!" kata sang sahabat, Kagamine Lily.

"Ah aku males nih..." jawab Mayu.

Gumi dan Lily adalah sepupu, namun umurnya sangat jauh. Sebenarnya Lily adalah 'sahabat' yang sangat baik (baca : jahat). Dia sangat mengidolakan (baca : membenci) Mayu. Karena, Mayu sangat cantik, baik, ramah, pintar, dan perhatian kepada semua orang. Lily juga pintar, namun tidak sepintar Mayu.

"Ayolah..." kata Lily sambil menunjukkan wajah konyol sekaligus lucu dan membuat Mayu tertawa habis-habisan.

"Hahahahaha.. Kau lucu sekali, Lily-san," kata Mayu sambil tertawa renyah.

"Baiklah..baiklah.. Aku mengalah deh.."

"Ok.. Ayo ikut aku," kata Lily sambil menarik tangan Mayu.

"Emang kita mau kemana?"

"Udah, ayo ikut aku aja."

Sesudah beberapa lama, Lily membawa Mayu ke sebuah jurang yang memiliki pemandangan yang indah, bahkan sangat indah. Mayu sangat takjub melihat pemandangan ini. Baru kali ini Mayu melihat pemandangan seindah ini. Di balik tebing tersebut ada laut lepas yang sangat indah.

"W..wow. Ini indah banget, Lily-san," kagum Mayu yang tidak mengetahui dibalik ini semua.

"Iya ini indah banget.. Aku sering banget kesini. Karena memang pemandangannya keren banget," jawab Lily dengan senyum jahat.

"Ini sangat keren buatku namun tidak buatmu," jawab Lily yang mendekat ke Mayu.

"Maksudmu apa Lily-san?"

"Sayonara," kata Lily sambil mendorong Mayu yang langsung terjun kejurang yang kedalamannya sampai 100 meter.

"Aaaaaarrrrghhh!"

"Tidak ada saingan lagi untukku. Aku menjadi gadis terpintar disini," kata Lily sambil tertawa.

* * *

Setelah dua hari kemudian, jasad Mayu baru ditemukkan di dalam laut oleh seorang nelayan. Tubuh Mayu telah terpisah-pisah, lebih tepatnya hancur. Keesokkan harinya, Mayu dimakamkan di sebuah pemakaman elit (semua pemakaman di Jepang memang elit). Lily datang menggunakan payung hitam dan melihat batu nisan Mayu sambil tersenyum licik. Tidak ada yang menyadari senyum jahat tersebut.

**~Flashback End~**

Karena itu, Mayu (lebih tepat rohnya) melakukan hal tersebut kepada Gumi. Karena Gumi adalah sepupu dari Lily. Mayu tersenyum manis dan dia merubah dirinya menjadi 'Gumi'. Mayu ini memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk merubah dirinya menjadi manusia, meskipun ia hanya roh.

"Dia akan segera mati," kata 'Gumi' sambil tersenyum.

'Gumi' 'pun kembali kesekolahnya.

"Hai teman-teman!" kata 'Gumi'

"Hei, Gumi-chan.. Kamu kemana aja? Kangen nih.." kata Gakupo dengan manjanya.

"Hehehe... Aku tadi abis jalan-jalan sendirian," kata 'Gumi' santai.

"Gumi-chan!"

"Hei, Kaito, Luka.. Kalian mesra banget sih.."

"Iya donk.. Namanya juga udah sepasang sejoli," samber Gakupo yang langsung mendapat hadiah spesial dari Kaito berupa pukulan pelan.

"Aduh.. S..sakit!"

"Rasain.. Makanya gak usah gangguin orang," kata Kaito dan Luka sambil tertawa renyah.

'Gumi' yang sebenarnya Mayu ikut-ikutan tertawa. Semua orang disini gak ada yang menyadari bahwa Gumi berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Akhirnya jam istirahat yang memang asli lama itu 'pun selesai. Mereka berempat kembali kekelas.

* * *

**2.00 p.m. 19 Juni 2011**

Gumi yang asli sedang diombang-ambing oleh derasnya laut, akhirnya terdampar dipinggir pantai dan ditemukkan oleh seorang nelayan yang sama dengan saat menemukan Mayu. Nelayan ini masih muda, sekitar umur 20 tahun.

"Hei.. Bangun.." kata nelayan laki-laki itu.

Gumi 'pun tersadar dari pingsannya. Dia melihat tubuhnya yang lecet-lecet tergores batu dan karang.

"Ugh.. S..sakit," kata Gumi sambil meringis kesakitan.

Laki-laki yang sekarang diketahui bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru itu langsung menggendong Gumi untuk pulang kerumahnya. Setelah sampai, Kiyoteru langsung meletakkan tubuh Gumi diatas ranjangnya. Kiyoteru menggambil mangkuk berisi air hangat dan mengompres Gumi.

"K..kau siapa?"

"Aku? Kiyoteru, Hiyama Kiyoteru. Nama anda?"

"N..namaku?" tanya Gumi yang sekarang diketahui bahwa dia amnesia.

Tiba-tiba, ada suara yang memanggil-manggil dirinya dikejauhan. Dia juga melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenali sebelumnya. Yang memanggilnya adalah Yuzuki Yukari.

_'Gumi-san! Gumi-san! Heeii!'_

Tiba-tiba setelah itu, semua bayangan dan suara-suara itu menghilang entah kemana. Gumi menyadari dia masih anak indigo.

"G..Gumi. Namaku Gumi," kata Gumi.

"Gumi-san.. Hmm.. Sekarang kau lebih baik tinggal disini sementara. Aku harus pergi," kata Kiyoteru sambil berjalan keluar.

"Eh, sebentar! A..aku tidak ingat apapun. Ini ada dimana?"

"Ini di pinggir pantai di teluk selatan Jepang. Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Jam 5 aku akan pulang. Kau bisa bertanya saat itu, Ja ne," Kiyoteru 'pun pergi.

"A.. Yah dia udah pergi. Teluk selatan Jepang?"

**Bruk!**

Gumi merasa semuanya sudah berubah menjadi sekolahan. Gumi melihat teman-temannya. Ini terjadi pada tanggal 9 Juni 2011. Dia melihat ada Mayu yang berdiri didekat papan tulis dan tidak menggunakan eyepatchnya. Gumi juga merasakan dan melihat teman-temannya bersikap sangat aneh. Warna mata teman-temannya juga berubah menjadi merah. Mayu 'pun mendekat ke Gumi, begitu 'pun teman-teman Gumi.

"M..mau apa kalian?" tanya Gumi sambil meringkuk ketakutan.

"Menyiksamu," kata Gakupo dan Mayu sambil membawa sebuah gunting.

"A..apa?"

Mayu 'pun mendekat ke Gumi dan menjambak rambutnya. Gumi meronta-ronta kesakitan dan minta ampun.

"Mayu-san! A..apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gumi sambil berlinang air mata.

"Gakupo, Luka, Kaito, Yukari, dan yang lainnya pegangi dia!"

Gakupo, Luka, Kaito, Yukari dan yang lainnya yang seperti terhipnotis hanya menuruti kata-kata dan perintah Mayu. Mereka beramai-ramai memegangi tangan dan kaki Gumi.

"Ucapkan kata-kata terakhir terhadap mata kirimu," kata Mayu dengan senang.

"Kau jahat, Mayu!"

"Maaf! Hahahaha!" tawa Mayu sambil mulai menancapkan gunting kemata kiri Gumi.

"Aaaarrrgghhh! S..sak..it!"

"Rasakan itu, Gumi!"

Mayu langsung mengorek-ngorek rongga mata Gumi. Akhirnya bola mata Gumi lepas dan jatuh kelantai. Darah segar mengalir dari rongga mata Gumi.

"Hei..hei.. Bangun," Kiyoteru pulang dan menggoyangkan tubuh Gumi yang sedang menangis.

"Hosh..hosh.." Gumi 'pun terbangun dengan mata yang sembab.

"Kenapa kau keringetan kayak gitu?" tanya Kiyoteru yang melihat Gumi keringetan nyampe banjir, ~ralat nyampe basah bajunya.

"A..aku mimpi buruk," kata Gumi sambil meraba-raba mata kirinya yang tidak kenapa-napa.

"Kamu yakin gak apa-apa?"

"Iya.. Aku gak apa-apa kok."

Kiyoteru mengelap air mata Gumi yang terus menerus mengalir. Kiyoteru 'pun memeluk Gumi untuk menenangkannya. Gumi masih menangis dipelukkan Kiyoteru.

"Sudah..sudah..jangan nangis. Ada aku kok," ucap Kiyoteru sambil mengusap-usap kepala Gumi.

"Ari..gatou."

* * *

**8.20 p.m. 6 Januari 2012**

Sudah sekitar tujuh bulan, Gumi dan Kiyoteru hidup serumah. Gumi dan Kiyoteru sudah seperti kakak dan adik. Mayu yang selama ini menjadi Gumi juga senang akan hidupnya sekarang. Mayu yang memang dulu orang tidak berkecukupan, sekarang sangat berkecukupan dan terbalik dengan Gumi. Mayu tidak mengetahui dan mempedulikan Gumi, karena dia sudah hidup senang.

'Gumi' sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Gakupo. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang memakai baju hitam ketat dan dia seorang perempuan. Diketahui bernama Miki.

"M..miki-sama," kata 'Gumi' terbata-bata.

"Pulang sekarang, Mayu," kata Miki dengan tegas.

"Aku gak mau!"

"Mayu? Siapa Mayu? Kau kan Gumi," kata Gakupo bingung.

"Maaf, Gakupo-kun. Aku harus pergi sekarang," 'Gumi' 'pun menyerahkan diri kepada Miki.

"Tapi kenapa sekarang?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti," jawab 'Gumi'. 'Gumi' sangat menyukai Gakupo.

Miki 'pun menarik 'Gumi' kesebuah lubang yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh 'Gumi', Miki, dan Gakupo, serta segera masuk.

* * *

**10.48 a.m. 8 Januari 2012**

"Mayu... Kau kenal gadis itu?"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Mungkin dia dari angkatan tahun lalu."

"Aku akan mencari seluk-beluk tentang Mayu setelah pulang sekolah."

"Dimana?"

"Dimana lagi kalo bukan di GA."

"Kau gila ya? Kamui Gakupo anak baik sekarang menjadi anak nekat."

"Biarin lah, Maniak Es Krim," Gakupo menjulurkan lidahnya dan mendapat hadiah dari Kaito lagi berupa jitakan keras didahi.

"Apa-apaan sih! Jitak-jitak diriku terus," kata Gakupo.

"Hahaha."

* * *

**3.00 p.m. 8 Januari 2012**

Gakupo menyeret-nyeret (baca : menarik-narik) Kaito ke GA. GA adalah singkatan dari Gudang Arsip. Disitu memang tempatnya sepi. Apalagi kalo udah pulang sekolah. Wes.. Ngeri.. Di sebelah ruangan GA ada ruangan gudang buat tempat naruh barang-barang disekolah yang gak terpakai.

"Ayo, kau buka-buka dibagian tahun 80-90, aku buka tahun 91-2011."

"Ok," kata Kaito sambil membuka laci arsip tahun 80-90.

Setelah beberapa lama, Kaito menemukan sebuah nama yang mereka cari, Mayu. Kaito membuka arsip tersebut dan melihat-lihat dalamnya. Kaito manggil-manggil Gakupo.

"Gakupo, sini. Aku ketemu nih, cewe namanya Mayu."

"Mana?"

"Nih," kata Kaito sambil menunjukkan arsip bernama Mayu.

"Mungkin ini orangnya," kata Gakupo.

"Dia seangkatan sama Lilynee," kata Kaito yang mengeluarkan arsip bernamakan Kagamine Lily.

"Tahun 1985," gumam Gakupo.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membawa pulang arsip Lily dan arsip Mayu kerumah mereka.

* * *

Sampai sekarang, tidak ada orang yang tahu bagaimana kematian Mayu. Mayu hanya bisa mengunjungi (baca : menghantui) mereka dari dalam mimpi. Semenjak Mayu sudah kembali ke alamnya, Gumi yang sekarang tinggal serumah dengan Kiyoteru tidak pernah mengalami kejadian aneh. Tetapi, ditangan kiri Gumi ada sebuah lambang berbentuk jarum yang misterius. Tidak ada seorang 'pun yang tau akan jarum itu.

**~~FIN~~**

* * *

**A/N = gimana ceritanya? Ngelawak abis.. Ini fic ke-5 saya. Asli gaje banget. Openingnya gak nyambung, endingnya 'pun gak nyambung. Hahaha... *author digebuk massa*. Ok.. Tunggu fic-fic saya berikutnya yaa... Makasih.. ^^**


End file.
